Palatinit is a non-sucrose sweetener which is reported to be approximately half the sweetness of sucrose. Because of its potential use as a sucrose substitute by individual and industrial consumers, its cariogenic potential should be determined. The experiment consisted of four groups of rats (10/group) which were fed one of the following diets: Group 1 (Suc) - NIH Diet 2000 (56 percent sucrose); Group 2 (RCS) - NIH Diet 2114 (56 percent raw corn starch); Group 3 (P) - 56 percent raw corn starch replaced by 56 percent palatinit); Group 4 (P2) - 25 percent palatinit plus 31 percent raw corn starch. The experiment was performed using a Konig-Hofer progammable feeding machine which delivered 17 meals/17 hour period of the assigned diets. An additional 6 meals of diet 2114 was provided all four groups as a supplement. All animals were initially infected with S. mutans 6715. Oral infection levels were determined twice weekly. After 56 experimental days the rats were sacrificed. Data are presently being analyzed.